Luigi
' (right).]] 'Luigi or Luigi Mario (in the films) is Mario's sidekick brother in most Mario Games. He usually accompanies him on many dangerous adventures and has a rivalry with Sonic and Tails. He is the younger twin brother and usually is scared of Boos. He is actually known as the plumber who's done most adventures that Mario does and also his own adventures like Luigi's Mansion and the sequel, Luigi's Mansion 2. Creation of Mario Bros. and History of Luigi (1983-1985) Mario Bros. (1983) After a failure of Donkey Kong 3, Nintendo decided to put Mario and Luigi together in a series called Mario Bros. In Mario Bros., Luigi is the second player and the brothers are fighting to win the victory to kill each other or earn the most coins. Golf (1984) In Golf, Luigi is the optional second player. Luigi can copy Mario's skills by swinging as high as Mario can. Wrecking Crew (1984) In Wrecking Crew, Luigi again is the optional second player. The brothers must dig their way out through blocks with golden hammers. Super Mario Bros. (1985-1990) Super Mario Bros. (1985-1986) Super Mario Bros. (1985) In Super Mario Bros., Luigi is the optional second player again. This time, the gameplay is if Luigi dies, it is Mario's turn. If Mario dies, it is Luigi's turn. The brothers are trying to be the first one to rescue the Princess. If the brother loses all their lives, they must start from the beginning of the world. Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels (1986) In Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels, Luigi again is the optional second player. These levels were originally from Super Mario Bros., but were deleted cause of many reasons (including Being Super Hard and Revealing New Secrets). This is the reason they called it the Lost Levels. Super Mario Bros. 2 (1988) In Super Mario Bros. 2, Luigi is the optional first player. The player can select 1 of the 4 characters to adventure, Mario, Luigi, Toad, or Peach. Luigi's special ability is to jump super high. Super Mario Bros. 3 (1990) In Super Mario Bros. 3, Luigi is the optional second player. The gameplay is, the brothers keep rotating turns unless if a player goes in a Toad House. If the player wins a level, the player owns the level. If the other player wants to own the level, the brothers must battle in a Mario Bros. game for cards and levels. Other Mario Adventure Games (1990-2004) Super Mario World (1990) Like Super Mario Bros. 3, Luigi is the optional second player. The gameplay is, the brothers keep rotating turns like in Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, and Super Mario Bros. 3. If any of the players get a 100 stars on the goal pole, they will play a bonus game. Super Mario 64 DS (2004) Although Luigi didn't make an appearance in Super Mario 64, he made an appearance in its remake, Super Mario 64 DS. At first, he is kidnapped and his key must be found in order to unlock him as a playable character. His hat can be worn by Yoshi in order to transform Yoshi into Luigi. Super Mario Bros. Returns/New Super Mario Bros. (2006-Present) New Super Mario Bros. (2006) ]]Luigi is the optional first player in New Super Mario Bros. He is a playable character in 2 Player Mode and Minigame Mode. He also serves as the casino card dealer in the Table Minigames. In 2 Player Mode, Mario and Luigi are racing together to get stars. In 1 Player Mode, he can be played by holding L and R while choosing a file and he will say "Luigi!" New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) Luigi is one of the multiplayer characters in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. He is playable as Player 2, 3, or 4. He appears in the intro and ending movies. New Super Mario Bros. 2 (2012) Luigi is the optional first player in the game. He is unlocked by completing World 6 and holding L and R while choosing a file in 1 Player Mode. He can be played without being unlocked in 2 Player Mode where both brothers can play 1 Player Mode at the same time. New Super Mario Bros. U (2012) Luigi is one of the multiplayer characters in New Super Mario Bros. U like New Super Mario Bros. Wii. He is playable as Players 2, 3, or 4. Super Smash Bros. (1999-Present) Super Smash Bros. (1999) Luigi is an unlockable fighter in Super Smash Bros. along with 3 other characters. He doesn't has the same move as his brothers but he has similar moves. He is unlocked by: *Completing Target Smash with all 8 Starting Characters. Super Smash Bros. Melee (2001) Luigi is an unlockable fighter as well in Super Smash Bros. Melee. He is more 3Dish in this game. He is unlocked by 2 ways: *Completing Mushroom Kingdom in Adventure Mode with ##:#2:## and fighting him twice *Playing 800 Melee Rounds Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) Luigi is another unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He has a final smash and he has a very short role in the Subspace Emissary. He is unlocked in 3 ways: *Playing 22 Brawl Rounds *Complete Classic Mode with any character with no continues *Complete Subspace (Part 1) (Stage 29) in Subspace Emissary Solid Snake Codec Conversation *Snake: That guy with the mustache... *Colonel: Ha. You mean the "King of Second Bananas"? *Snake: Hey, that's Luigi. Show him a little respect. *Colonel: Look at the pale skin. He's been living in his brother's shadow for too long. *Snake: That's a low blow, Colonel! *Colonel: Face it, Snake. Once a kid brother, always a kid brother! *Snake: Colonel, what's gotten into you?! *Colonel: La li lu le lo. La li lu le lo. La li lu le lo. *Snake: Colonel, snap out of it! Colonel!! COLONEL!!!!!!!!! Role in the Subspace Emissary *The Battlefield Fortress: Luigi makes an appearance in the plain. He dances until he comes up to two Waddle Dees which scare him. He is unaware of King Dedede's attack and he is blowed away. He then becomes a Trophy of King Dedede. Dedede and his waddle dees see Wario and prepare for attack. Wario goes for the Luigi Trophy and claims victory but is ambushed by King Dedede's waddle dees. Dedede steals the Luigi Trophy, the Ness Trophy, and the Princess Trophy as well as Wario's Trophy Car and heads for his castle. He is then followed by his Waddle Dees and Wario finds out that he has lost. *The Lake Shore: Luigi makes an appearance at the Lake Shore. Shortly after the battle with a fake princess, Mario/Link see King Dedede, Luigi, Ness, and a Princess. King Dedede snatches Link/Mario and Yoshi/Pit trophies and makes a run for it. Kirby revives Link/Mario and Yoshi/Pit. Then Link/Pit launches an arrow at the Trophy Car slowing it down. The 5 Heroes go to chase King Dedede. *Path to the Ruins: Luigi makes an appearance inside King Dedede's Castle. He and the 2 other trophies are given Dedede badges. After given it, the Castle is destroyed by Bowser and his Koopa Troop who steals the Princess Trophy along with a badge. Luigi, Ness, and King Dedede, and the destroyed castle are taken to Subspace later along the story. *Subspace (Part 1): After Tabuu transforms everyone into a trophy, Luigi and Ness are revived by the Dedede Badges as they find out they are in the Castle. They see the Dedede Trophy and revive him as well. Then, the trio set out for a mission to save the others. Later, the trio find the Bowser Trophy. Dedede revives him but is turns out to be a duel. Dedede revives him again and tells him about the Great Maze. *Subspace (Part 2): After Kirby saves the rest of the trophies and Dedede reunites with Kirby, the trio find out more about the Great Maze until they are attacked by Wario. Luigi and Ness help Dedede up and tell Wario about the Great Maze. As the trio walk up the stairs to the Great Maze, Wario rides his bike to the Great Maze. *The Great Maze: When Sonic and the rest of the Brawlers confront Tabuu, Luigi is one of them and they end up defeating Tabuu and destroying Subspace. They also save destinations which was conquered by Subspace. Since the Isle of Ancients couldn't be saved, it was turned into Final Destination, a stage in Brawl. Moves Fireball: Standard Special Move Luigi's Fireball moves where Luigi throws a green fireball at an opponent. Although, this only causes 1 or 2% damage, it can be used to push opponents out of the way. Green Missile: Side Special Move Luigi's Green Missile is a strong move to counter attack opponents. Luigi first charges his attack, then launches sideways to an opponent which can cause up to 15% damage. Super Jump Punch: Up/Jumping Special Move Luigi's Super Jump Punch is similar to Mario's. Luigi jumps and launches at an opponent with his fist. Each time he hits an opponent, a coin will come out and each coin causes 5-6% damage with a maximum of 5 coins. Luigi Cyclone: Down/Ducking Special Move Luigi's Luigi Cyclone is similar to Mario's Mario Tornado. The Luigi Cyclone causes about 20% damage when Luigi spins around himself attack the opponent. Negative Zone: Final Smash Luigi's Negative Zone is his final smash. A negative ball will be placed somewhere in the stage and opponents inside it will earn a flower which will cause about 5% damage each second. It also makes it easier for Luigi to KO his opponents. Super Smash Bros. 4 (TBA 2014) Luigi is set to return in Super Smash Bros. 4 Super Mario Galaxy (2007-Present) Super Mario Galaxy (2007) In Super Mario Galaxy, Luigi appears as a supporting protagonist in Mario's adventure and the main protagonist in his own adventure. During Mario's adventure, Luigi also appears near the Toad Brigade in the Comet Observatory. He goes to attempt to get 3 stars but needs to be rescued each time. This is done after he is rescued in Ghostly Galaxy. In his own adventure, he jumps higher but is controlled harder. Super Mario Galaxy 2 (2010) In Super Mario Galaxy 2, he is unlockable after defeating Bowser in World 6. He also jumps higher, run faster, but is harder to stop. Super Mario 3D (2011-Present) Super Mario 3D Land (2011) In Super Mario 3D Land, he is unlockable after defeating Dry Bowser in Special 1. He was captured by Bowser's forces but Mario had rescued Peach and turned Bowser into Dry Bowser. In order to unlock Special 8-Crown, one of the missions the player must do is to play all levels as both Mario and Luigi. Super Mario 3D World (2013) In Super Mario 3D World, he is a starter character/ Mario Kart (1992-Present) Super Mario Kart (1992) In Super Mario Kart, Luigi is an averaged character. His rival is Mario. His special move is using the star power if he is CPU. He is placed in the Bros. section Mario Kart 64 (1997) In Mario Kart 64, Luigi is placed in the Middleweights class along with Mario. A course named Luigi Raceway is named after him. Mario Kart: Super Circuit (2001) In Mario Kart: Super Circuit, Luigi is again placed as an averaged character. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (2003) In Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Luigi is an averaged character and his partner is Mario. He has a baby version: Baby Luigi and his partner is Baby Mario. Mario Kart DS (2005) In Mario Kart DS, Luigi is a starting averaged character. Mario Kart Wii (2008) In Mario Kart Wii, Luigi has a racing stadium: Luigi Circuit. Once again, he is an averaged starting character. Mario Kart 7 (2011) In Mario Kart 7, Luigi is a playable character and a starting averaged character. Luigi Raceway from Mario Kart 64 returns. Mario Kart 8 (TBA 2014) In Mario Kart 8, Luigi is one of the few characters announced so far Category:Characters Category:Mario Category:Mario and Sonic Category:Heroes Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros. 64 Category:Super Smash Bros. Melee Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Super Smash Bros. 4 Category:Mario & Luigi Category:Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Category:Major Characters Category:Mushroom Army Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Mario Party Category:Mario Party 1 Category:Mario Party 2 Category:Mario Party 3 Category:Mario Party 4 Category:Mario Party 5 Category:Mario Party 6 Category:Mario Party 7 Category:Mario Party Advance Category:Mario Party 8 Category:Mario Party 9 Category:Mario Party DS Category:New Super Mario Bros. Category:New Super Mario Bros. DS Category:New Super Mario Bros. U Category:New Super Luigi U